Integra's story
by tearsofthemessiah
Summary: This is where the hellsing series left off. Integra goes through heartbreak and Alucard is having some major girl troubles! Please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Integra's story I do not own hellsing or any affiliated names or characters.None of it is mine , so please don't sue me or anything. *This is my first fanfic , and what I am doing is picking up where hellsing left Off. Enjoy!  
"So do you want it or not?" Alucard demanded with his alluring smile. Integra only smiled slyly and looked at him with the distant coy look, which Alucard was all too familiar with." What is it going to be master? Are you going to spend eternity with me?"Alucard was getting just a little jumpy now, and Integra only smiled, and that made Alucard even more frustrated than he already was. Rather than face her favorite pet get red in his stark white face, she simply got up and walked away, a slight limp in her determined walk." I don't know Alucard.I'm sorry," she shot back behind her shoulder as she walked away as she had done many times before in the past, out of his infuriatingly intense gaze.  
DAYS LATER....  
Integra sat in her lonely cold office, looking over the paper work side of her majestic hellsing. With his familiar dignified walk, Walter walked in with a tiny satisfied smile on his aging handsome face." We've found a new commander Sir Integra.Integra merely hmmmed and continued her never-ending paper work. With a look of slight annoyance, Walter walked over and asked with the slightest undertones of impatience" Aren't you at least the least bit happy? I have been searching for you for quite a while you realize." Realizing that his master was still reeling from the shock of Fargason's death, his face softened as he approached her slowly." I'm sorry Sir Integra. I realize that things have been hard for you, and there have been tough times here. I know that they have been the hardest on you." Sighing a deep sigh of deep emotions swirling about, Integra looked up for the first time in 2 hours. "I'm sorry Walter. I just can't handle it right now, with everything going on, the freaks, the attacks, Fargason, everything. You understand right?" Catching the point, Walter nodded and left her dinner on her desk leaving the room with the weight of sympathy and Regret for his master on his shoulders.  
When Integra was changing into her long dressing gown later that night, she heard a slight knock at the door. Flipping her luxurious hair behind her shoulders , she went to go get it without seeming too stressed out. Alucard was there. He was wearing that impatient grin on his face, the one he wore when he wanted something. Marching in and planting himself on Integra's bed without a second thought, he laid himself out and gazed at her with his fiery eyes." What do you want Alucard!"?She demanded with the familiar sharpness to her tone." Have you thought about it yet master?" He asked the age-old question smugly. With old emotions bubbling up inside her, ones that she didn't want getting out, she simply ripped her handgun out from her shoulder holster and pointed it at his head, knowing very well it wouldn't do anything." Get out of here," she growled through clenched teeth." You know you want it master,"Alucard called as he slinked out the door. Integra's chest heaved with pent up emotions and the weight of hellsing . Slipping peacefully into her comforting bed, she fell into the dark abyss of her troubled dreams.  
  
Well, that is the first chapter. Please read on and review! 


	2. Chapter 2 solving problems

Chapter 2 Disclaimer: I do not own hellsing or any affiliated names or characters.  
Integra's dreams were troubled. Burning buildings and bellowing babies echoed in her mind. The tortured, troubled face of Alucard kept on popping up in her mind. Suddenly, in the midst of the mayhem, a beautiful white robe figure arose from the ashes and spoke of future preventable chaos. She said that she must rebuild her army to stop the uprising of the ghouls, freaks, and the Iscariot. If she didn't, it would mean the end of her beloved hellsing, the Queen, and ultimately, England.  
Integra woke up with cold sweat drenching the back of her nightgown. Dressing quickly, she ran frantically down the corridor to find Walter. Finding him to be in the dining room polishing cutlery, she came to a dignified halt directly in front of him." Walter, we need to talk." She said it as a direct order.  
A few minutes later, Integra and Walter found themselves in her office." Walter , I want a new commander. Get me one by today. You are dismissed." Walter simply opened and closed his mouth a couple times with a shocked expression on his face, then turned on his heel and left the room. Integra leaned back in her chair and thought about the rest of the plan. She needed more recruits, but she knew Seras Victoria would get back on that in a heart beat, and the commander, that was in the process of happening as she spoke. "Yes" she thought, "things were going to be alright." Taking a quick glance at the stack of never ending paper work, she decided she could pass the time until Walter had found a Suitable candidate by making a dent in it.  
About an hour into her work, she heard tiny feet enter the room. It was Seras. "You wanted something Sir Integra?" Seras asked timidly. Integra chuckled inwardly. She hadn't said a word to her, and she forgot she didn't need to, due to her vampiric Psychic abilities. "I'm sure you have already picked my mind clean Seras. You know what to do. Get on it."Seras smiled, seeing the secret humor, and bowed slightly as she left the room, mentioning that she was almost done. Practically walking into Seras as she exited the room, Walter strode into the office proudly toting along a nervous young man. Shutting the door Respectfully behind him, he motioned for the young man to sit down as he pulled out a stack of papers from his breast pocket. Integra smiled thoughtfully and took the papers from Walter. Flipping through, she could see that this was no ordinary nervous young man, yet a hardened war veteran with knowledge of the supernatural. Pulling Walter aside, she asked him quietly if he could find anymore." Sorry sir, but the job hasn't been to popular due to the recent events. He is the only applicant." Shrugging, Integra went back to her desk to return in front of the potential. "How many years have you served in the special forces? What was you're rank? How qualified are you?" Integra spit fired the questions in his face , and he spit fired them right back at her. "Damn, he's good," Integra muttered thoughtfully. Realizing that this was her only choice, She rose up, extending herself to her full intimidating height, and extended her hand. "Welcome to hellsing, commander....?" She didn't even know his name! "Bilodeau" he supplied. "Welcome to hellsing , commander Bilodeau." He gave an appreciative smile and left with Walter. Taking her seat, Integra breathed a sigh of relief and sank her head into the pile of papers. Things were starting to look slightly better for her. Now if only she could find out what was up with Alucard.... *Please read on and review. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3 Disclaimer: I do not own hellsing or any affiliated names or characters. This chapter you will notice things might be a little off , please forgive me.  
Everything was starting to look like it was on the mend. Commander Bilodeau was working out wonderfully, his leadership skills were unsurpassing. The new recruits Seras dug up were intelligent (for the most part), and willing to learn. Those were the only requirements. Well, almost. You also had to have guts, and strength. Emotional and physical. Integra leaned back in her chair in satisfaction at the advancements that were happening. Gradually, in her solitude, her thoughts started to drift to Alucard's intense gaze and gorgeous grin. Pulling herself out of her daydream, she furiously reminded herself of their relationship as pet and master. Looking for something to distract her wandering thoughts, she suddenly heard a noise. It was Alucard, in her office, sitting there as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He was still wearing that cocky grin."Hello master. Been thinking about me lately?" He smiled even wider than before , making Integra turn red in the face. "How dare you intrude my thoughts!" Alucard laughed and said "Oh but master, don't you realize that it wasn't me? It was you thinking of the temptation of my offer." Integra sneered and pointed at the door. "It won't stop master" he shouted at her angrily with the shame of rejection about him. Integra, now fully pissed off, got up in a fit of anger and headed for her only outlet: the range.  
  
Furiously tossing her jacket to a chair sitting in a corner, and pulling out her gun, she stomped over to the position in front of the first target. With a sudden shock, she noticed that she was not alone.A couple of targets over was Commander Bilodeau. Not feeling the need to scare off any staff, she swallowed her anger and gave him a polite smile, asking gently "So, what are you doing down here?" He gave her a shy glance, while muttering "Just tuning up. I have gotten a bit rusty lately." He then proceeded to fire 5 rounds down range, forming a perfect circle. "Rusty? Wow!" Integra stared in amazement that someone was actually as good as her, then offered "Well Commander Bilodeau, looks like you are back in shape. Care for a little competition?" His grin grew wide and he nodded in amazement that the great last member of the Hellsing family was going to have a marksmanship competition with him. "10 rounds. The most in the head wins." Integra listed the rules for his benefit. For a couple minutes all that was heard was the bullets flying downrange with pinpoint accuracy and the competiters heavy breathing. Integra's and Bilodeau's bullets were all both in a tiny circle right were the spot between the eyes would have been. "Looks like it is a tie, then. What is you're first name? "Integra felt the silence was unbearable between them. If he were to be a suitable replacement for Fargason, they were going to have to get along, and be friends." He looked straight in her eyes and let Integra see the pride, honor and potential that filled his heart. "James. It was my mother's idea," he added jokingly. "Right then." Integra put on her typical business face and turned to escape his all too calm gaze. "Wait! I mean.. do you think that we could do this again sometime?" Integra turned around again and smiled warmly. "Of course". She left, and reminded herself that she must keep a profesional relationship with her suboridinates. She must not get too attached. After all, this is a dangerous business, and it isn't all that pleasnant to get hurt more than once. Finding herself extremely tierd, she went to go back to her bedroom. On the way there, Seras was walking by with a very self satisfied smirk on her face. "Sir Integra!" She called out. "Just wanted to let you know that the new recruits will be ready to work tommorow. Commander Bilodeau and I have made excellent progress." Her face was flushed with the pride of the very thought of pleasing her master's master. "Integra patted the shoulder of the too cute Seras and let her know her satisfaction with a simple thank you.  
In her nightgown, she slipped into bed praying that her dreams would not contain any creepy prophecies and the face of Alucard. Thankfully, there were none. *IN ALUCARD'S CHAMBER...* Alucard was troubled this night. He had a pretty good idea why too. Integra was being herself, trying to control everything. She thought she was doing a pretty good job at regaining hellsing. Now he was starting to get frustrated with the thought of his beloved master. He needed to get away, do something other than obsess about Integra. Leaving the building and taking to the streets, he wandered the isolated area with the look of a man with no where to go except forwards. Coming to a derilect old building, with the distinct smell of mold about it, he sensed something... well, unnatural. Trusting his instincts, he opened the door carefully. He had started to get reckless when going places in his neverending search for a worthy oppenent. The building was dark and errie, so, of course, he went on. Half way up the creaky stairwell, he saw a door to his right that the unnatural sensation was coming from. Bolting the rest of the stairs, he kicked the ancient door open. In the darkened room he managed to make out the forms of several huddled figures in the centre of the room. They appered to be alone, with no higher power watching over them. It was like they were like that on purpose. Taking a cautious step in the rooms, Alucard looked suspicously about the room, taking in nothing unusal other than the fact that there was a very strong feeling about something not right in this room, and the figures in the middle of the room. With his heightend senses, he heard a faint footstep behind him. Whipping around, there was again nothing there. "What the hell?" he muttered in extreme agitation. Continuing his investigation of the room, he saw that the huddled figures were not there anymore. In fact, they were surrounding him.Moving in closer and closer. Alucard gave a smile."Finally, a little action!"He declared with excitement. He didn't know why he was getting all jumpy over only about 20 freaks though. "Better than nothing", he thought as he pulled out his specially designed,demon killing, sweet assed handgun. As he rapid fired one shot into each of their heads, all the time laughing insanely, Alucard was reminded fondly why he stayed with the hellsings. Stepping on a freak's lifeless skull and crushing it into the dusty floor, he knew that Integra still had a lot of work to do, that she didn't realize she had. He had to get back. Dawn was coming. He also knew he could'nt bear to crush Integra with tonight's news. She would be destavated by the fact that her efforts werent working. Alucard knew she would find out sooner or later on her own, so might as well let it be for now. But for now, he had some worried pacing and entertaining Seras to do. * That's the 3rd chapter, hope you will read on as I get them done. ttfn 


	4. Chapter 4 new beginnings

Chapter 4 Disclaimer: I do not own hellsing or any affiliated names or characters.  
  
Alucard was troubled by last night's incident. He knew that Integra would want to know so she could hunt the bastard down who made them. Right now, only himself and the stars knew about those freaks in the dark moldy room that he annihilated. He just didn't know if Integra could handle it right now. She thought, and he knew this for a fact because he read her mind on a regular basis, that with her new army, she would totally get rid of the freaks by outnumbering them. He also knew by reading her files that her approximation of the freaks where way off, by about 3,000. When she found out this vital information that Alucard had been keeping from her, she would be in a red hot fury, and might go ballistic in trying to fix the problem. But there was almost no cure for it. Not that he could tell anyway. Sighing, he got up to go appease Seras's psychic badgering. Opening her heavy door that would be difficult for a mortal to open, he walked inside as Seras practically devoured him with her eyes. "Hi master! Ummm... would you like me to get you anything?" Seras drooled with anticipation. Ever since he made her, she had been madley in love with him, regardless of how many times she denied it. Just wanting to make Seras happy, he leaned back in his chair and mumbled "Get me blood please, Police- girl." Seras jumped up and ran off into the darkened hallways.Alucard sighed in a futile attempt to release all the stress in his everlasting life. Why couldn't his life be as easy as the carefree Seras Victoria? "Speak of the devil" he murmered as Seras came bounding in the room with a packet of blood. "Fresh for you master!" Seras's smile was so bright it could've illuminated the whole city, and it made Alucard wince. "Excuse me, I must be seeing what Sir Integra wants" Alucard stood up and politley excused himself from Seras's room. Stalking the shadows in the hallway, he came to Integra's room.He paused, and finally manged to resist the urge to spend the night watching her sleep. After all, it was getting a bit obbsessive.Laughing, he reminded himself that he had been doing that ever since he was freed from that horrible dungeon that he was kept in for so many years. Finally, after lingering in the hall outside of Integra's room for a while, he decided that he should just go and be a good pet vampire in his room.  
  
IN THE MORNING  
Slowly opening her blurry eyes, Integra was awakend rudely by the garish sun. Not a good start to her day. Getting out of bed, she tripped over her nightstand, and knocking it over, nearly stepped on her glasses. Cursing loudly, she got dressed in a hurry to get out of her damned room, almost putting her glove on her foot. This was not going to be a good day. Shuffling to the range to attempt to make her day a smidgen better, she actually walked into Walter. "So sorry Sir Integra" he sputtered as he picked imaginary lint off her shoulder. "How are you this morning?" Walter asked in a attempt to make amends, which he knew for a fact he would be able to.Integra simply gave a venomous glare and a "don't even ask" Chuckling, Walter walked off to do his morning cleaning routine. Integra tossed her coat on a chair in the corner of the impressive hellsing range and went to her usual position in front of the first target. Whipping out her impressive magnum pistol, she loaded it in 20 seconds and rapid fired 5 shots in the targets head. Hearing a footstep behind her, she jumped and turned with her loaded gun still in her hand. "Hello...ummm...how are you today?" James Bilodeau asked slightly nevously. With a little laugh, Integra lowered her gun and asked in return "Are you always down here?"Actually, she was relieved to see him down here. He was one of those people that you could talk to, and look at. James was not a ugly man. He placed his gun on the table beside them, and Integra did the same.  
"When you next go to see your army, I assure you that you will be proud." Integra put a finger against James' lips. "Lets not talk about business. I want to hear how you have been." Taking a step backwards, Integra relaxed her body to allow James more comfort to speak freely. "To be honest, I wasn't really interested in talking Sir Integra." Integra smiled coyly. "So what were you interested in Commander Bilodeau?"  
James stepped closer and whispered in her ear "You." She smiled softly as his lips moved from her ear to her mouth, and she let his passion flood her body. Holding tightly to each other, they fell on the table, their lips still locked. They closed the door to the range, and Commander Bilodeau and Sir Integra were not seen for a good 2 hours.  
In her office, trying to concentrate on the paper work, she just could not keep her mind off James. This had to be the weirdest thing in the world. She, under most circumstances, would have shot him in the leg or balls or something. But she didn't, and she went along with it, and most shockingly of all, she enjoyed that affair down in the shooting room. Sighing, she went back to her work, and attempted to make progress, with all that James running through her mind.  
  
"Stupid damned freaks!" Alucard spat on # 234 mutilated freak. Seras was starting to show fatigue from the half hour battle with the never ending freaks in the abandoned warehouse.  
"Holy shit Alucard! They won't stop coming! I thought Sir Integra said their number was signifagantly reduced?" Seras screamed as she shot her silver bullets frantically in all directions, for that is where there were freaks. "How did you know about these ones?" Seras was starting to get in a little routine with her killing, fire 1 shot in each freaks, then move on, and on, and on......  
Alucard flashed his insane grin and replied"Follow the trail of corpses and screams. It is the only thing you can do these days.  
Seras bellowed back from across the warehouse "Sir Integra said nothing about this. What are you up to Alucard?"  
Alucard stopped shooting frantically and plowed down several freaks to get to Seras. "She doesn't know and I don't want her to. What happened here stays here. I will solve this myself." He finished with a resolute leer and killed the rest of them with preternatural speed . He scowled and left the warehouse with his hands in his pockets and without Seras. He was gone before she could protest. "Integra? Stay out of her business? Things were not right in here. Maybe there was something, say, bitterness now bettween master and Sir Integra?" Seras' mind was troubled, and she didn't know what she could do about it. Picking up her gun with a sigh, she went slowly back to hellsing manor with a huge black cloud hanging around her.  
  
That is the 4th chapter, sorry it took so long, i had a bit of writer's block. I appreciate reviews please and thank you. 


	5. Chapter 5 Blossoming Romance

Chapter 5 I do not own hellsing or any affiliated names or characters.  
  
This chapter might get a bit mushy with the whole love thing, but not explicit. I am just warning you now. Please review, I really appreciate the imput, and it helps me a lot.  
  
Integra walked down hellsing's darkened hallways with her usual purposeful stride, just like always, down to the range. The only thing that was different was that she was not going down there to shoot. When that incident yesterday in the range room happened, she had made plans for tonight, for a little "marksmanship practice", with Commander Bilodeau.She had wondered why all of the secrecy, and she had reminded herself that if the soldiers, or her staff found out, herself and James would have absolutely no respect. Relationships were something that was not to be shared with the world when you had status. Opening the range door with a sly grin on her face, she was greeted by candlelight, champane, and a blanket spread out on the floor. But the best off all was James. He was wearing a half unbuttoned shirt, and trousers that showed off his trim figure.  
"I thought it would be fitting." Smiling gently, James motioned Integra to join him on the blanket beside him. "I'm glad things didn't get weird" James said taking hold of Integra's hand. He looked deep into her eyes, and kissed her softly. Integra took charge. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. Falling to the floor, still holding despratly, she felt feelings that she had never felt before: actual romantic feelings. She just hoped she wouldn't let her demand for control interfere with this. Giving into James's wandering fingers, she let her mind go blank with ecstasy. After several adventures around their bodies, they fell asleep on the floor, entangled in each other, Integra holding on to him like she couldn't let go.  
  
The only thing that had been echoing in Alucard's mind for the past 2 hours were the words "I'm glad things didn't get weird", and the sight of Integra's face contorted in pleasure. He knew this whole obbsession thing with her was unhealthy, but he couldn't stop it. She was the most fasinating mortal he had ever seen. When you have something that intriguing, how could you not study it? The only thing that he had been this obbessed about was when he was known as Vlad the impaler, he had a very unhealthy obbession with impaling mortals. He had taken to killing for the sheer joy of feeling power, and for seeing the suffering of numerous victims. Looking back on his history for being to most blood thirsty tyrant in history, he was slightly glad of where he was now: repaying his debts to the society he murdered so horrifically, by saving their lives today. But all that was behind him now. He had left that part behind him when he left his home country. He was now Alucard. Sighing, Alucard left to go visit Police-girl. She was slightly annoying with her constant cheeryness and gung-ho attitude, but she was a distraction from the dreary memories and depressing present that haunted his mind presently. At her door, he just opened it, she was always more that happy to accomadate him. Slouching in the door, he sat down beside her, noticing how good she looked tonight. "Have you been drinking your'e blood Police-girl?" Seras looked at him with pride in her eyes. "Yes I have been master. Twice a day, every day. Would you just look at my skin!" Looking carefully, he noticed that all her former scars and imperections were faded away to clean pure white skin. She looked radiant. "What is on your're mind master?" Seras had genuine concern on her face. Alucard, watching her face with the never changing emotion, replyed "Remember I am very old. When you have a person who is very old, they tend to have a lot of memories, and not all of them are good. When you start thinking or all of those memories, you can get rather down on yourself.That is all is is Police-girl." Seras sighed and peered over at her beloved master." I know you are not willing to tell me all of you're repressed memories, and I am not going to force you to tell me. But I wish I could make it all go away." Seras slide closer to Alucard, and put her unnaturally warmed hands on his shoulders. "Just to make you feel better about you're immortalness... "As she said this, her hand slid down Alucard's back, and he stiffened. He knew he could kill her in the blink of an eye, but he didn't. He didn't know why he wasn't hurting her either... "To make you love life." Seras hands slid down his back even further. "To make you love me."Seras was practically sitting on him now. Nestling her face in his neck, she started spreading little bites/kisses all over his neck. Alucard stiffened even more. This had never happened before. The girl making the move on the man? This was wrong, unnatural..... Finally, his body surrended to Seras and her tantilizing kisses. His mind and what was left of his morals screamed no, but his lower organ screamed yes. He layed down on her coffin bed and let her take over. He was going to regret this in the morning, but, she wouldn't stop... Seras' hand moved to his most sensitive parts, and he thought "Maybe I won't really regret this too much in the morning" Alucard grinned and joined in the fun that Seras was having. This was going to be a night to remember...  
  
LATER THAT MORNING  
  
Alucard was groggy. Blinking slowly, he registered that he was not in his own coffin, and he was not alone. This was a event that hadn't happened in about 150 years. With his eyes widening with a start, he jumped up and promptly smacked his head on the roof. "Seras?...... "He stopped himself when all of his last night's memories came flooding back to him, and how Seras totally put the moves on him. Reaching up to feel his neck, he discovered several large hickeys that slightly resembled bite marks. Maybe she was doing both? Opening the coffin lid quietly, he tried to leave the room as quickly as possible, to leave the room and his current awkward situation. Why did he have to be so damn horny? It wasn't even that. It was more or less him surrendering to her hornyness. Cursing his manliness, he retreated as fast as he could to the serenity of his room. He would have to do something about Seras. He didn't want to be a couple with her, so he guessed that left the age old alternitive: the stand-up.  
  
WHAT ABOUT INTEGRA???  
Integra awoke in her own bed, to find that she was alone. On closer inspection, she found a note beside her pillow.  
To my beloved Integra:  
I love you more than the flower loves the sun.  
I brought you up to you're room so you could enjoy the luxuries of it.  
The only reason I am not there beside you is because  
I am doing some training with the soldiers. I will meet you tonight in  
you're room this time my sweet.  
See you tonight  
xoxoxoxoxxoxo  
Integra clutched the note to her heart. Sighing, she got dressed and headed upstairs to her office with her head up around cloud nine. She was very sure this just wasn't some stupid prat boy trying to get her in the sack because she had money and power, he was above all of that. Passing by Alucard's room (she had no idea why though, his room was the opposite direction from her office), she noticed that she had seen not hide nor hair of the sneaky basterd for a good 3 days. Shrugging, she went to go attend to the business side of hellsing.  
  
I am sorry if you notice that Integra is not a main canditate for falling head over heels in love, but it happened. I warned you at the beginning it was going to get mushy. If you notice that I don't really talk about her as a really good character, it more than likely has something to do with the fact that I don't like her ( sorry to all of you Seras Victoria fans ) chapter 6 will come a lot quicker if you help me out by R&Ring. -Tearsofthemessiah 


	6. Chapter 6 The dropping of the ball

Chapter 6  
  
Mwhahahahahahahahaha!!! If I tell you what the evil laugh is for, it will ruin the surprise! I am so sorry that this is taking so long, I am trying to make this one ultra cool.  
  
Thess: Please take into account that I am using artistic lisence, and you never know, things may not be as they seem.  
  
Slowly creeping down the halls, Alucard carefully avoiding several things all at once. Seras was just one of them. There was also lights, and Integra, whose happy disposition just made him gloomier than he already was. He could not get the sound of their frantic love making out of his head. Scowling, he reached his destination. His room was his fortress. It was the one place where nothing could harm him, sort of like a mother's womb. Grinning, he reminded himself that his mother's grave has probably already been desecrated and has rotted into the dust. Glad to be in his own coffin, he shut the lid and just waited for the enveloping darkness to come.  
  
Integra had done a complete change of character. She was no longer so strict and glum, and for once in her life, she had allowed something other than work take over her life. Walter buried his face in his hands , and ran his fingers through his hair, reliving the shock of realizing what had come over his beloved master. Love. He had never thought that this day would come. Integra had always been so headstrong and self reliant. She would barely let Walter assist her in her paperwork. But now a handsome "nice boy" had come along, and was morphing his beloved master. But there was absolutely nothing he could do about it, except for kill the boy. Walter grinned and stroked his infamous gloves. But he would never do that, something to hurt Integra. He stood up with newfound purpose in his step and went to fix Sir Integra's dinner.  
  
When Walter slowly opened Integra's office door, without thinking or knocking, he was shocked by the sight that was so obviously in the open. Integra was doing her paperwork, but Commander Bilodeau had his arms around her waist and was kissing her neck as she signed the forms. Also Integra was blushing. A very, very, rare sight.  
"Oh, James, you are such a bother! You know I need to do this." Integra swung her free arm around and gave him a slight smack on the bottom. Suddenly, she noticed that the room didn't have it's usual uninhabitated feel. There was someone else. Looking up quickly, with her hand snapping towards her handgun, she sighed out of relief when she saw who was there. "Walter! You know the rule about knocking!" She still had that slight blush to her cheeks, and gave the distinct impression that she was embarrassed.  
  
Walter gave Integra a rare "funny look", because she rarely did anything that deserved a funny look. "So sorry Sir Integra. I did not mean to intrude." He cautiously walked towards her desk, never taking his eyes off the frozen commander. Leaving the room as graciously as possible, he tossed over his shoulder "Maybe you should try to be just a tad bit more discrete about you're flirtations, so this type of situation does not happen again." Closing the door softly, he smiled to himself and went off to do his regular duties.  
  
Alucard tossed back the coffin lid wearing that insane grin that was trademarked to him. He knew tonight was not a night to waste moping about the hellsing manor. Recognizing the unexplainable feeling that something was going to happen tonight, he hurriedly jumped out the window and disapeared into the night. He did not take along Seras, due to the uncomfortable incident last night. Following the unmistakeable scent of danger and action, he moved at the preternatural speed that he was blessed to have. Coming to the ruin of an old cathedral, he came to dead halt. This was defintityly the sorce of the strange feeling.When he came up the cracked ancient concrete steps, he had the impression that no mortal had come here for a very long time.Decades perhaps. Opening the heavy oak doors, he noticed that no mortal would be able to open these doors without the aid of heavy machinery. Stepping inside, he took in his surroundings without barreling ahead first. He snickered "This is rare. Me, the infamous Alucard? Careful?" He muttered, for there was no need to wake the dead. Inside the cathedral, there was a huge ornate alter at the front, and heavy cedar pews all around him. It had the feeling that several people had lessened the weight on their souls here. Looking to the right, there was a hallway leading to a confessional. On the left was a winding staircase with a dark essence about it. "Duh. What do they take me for?" Alucard chuckled to himself. A dark feeling in a friggin church. Of course he is going to come and kill them all!  
Alucard pulled out his Jackal out of his red overcoat and procceded to make his way up the stairs. There was the usual cobwebs, and creaky stairs. Just to scare off 5 year olds. At the top there was a long hallway with an office off to one side, with a stripped and falling apart desk. Now he was quivering with excitement. It had been a while scine he had some authentic fun. It was coming, he knew it. Pausing at the door where the very sorce of the feeling seemed to be emanating from, he slowly turned the door handle. It was hard to turn and despertly needed a good oiling. Peeking around the corner, it was a completely empty room, save the dust and cobwebs. He was surprised there was no skeletons. Swinging the door open, almost flambouantly, he was completely expecting a trap. Instead, what he got shocked him beyond belief.  
  
Gazing up at James' gorgeous eyes, Integra rubbed his chest and tucked her head into his arm. "We have to do it here more often" Integra purred. James was streched out in her bed, with a relaxed contented look on his face. "I agree. I am in the most luxurious room in the manor, with the worlds most gorgeous girl by my side. I never want to leave." Just as he said that, Integra's cell phone rang. She groaned and left his embrace to answer the number one annoyance of her life.  
  
Flipping open the phone, there was nothing except a panicked Walter. "Sir Integra get out of bed! One of the cooks has burnt himself really bad!"  
  
Integra shot an appoligetic smile to James. There was no need to explain herself, he heard the whole conversation. Tugging on her clothes, she jogged to the kitchen swearing to shoot Walter, who pulled her from James' kisses and embrace. Kicking open the swinging door, there was not the scene she would expect from a burnt cook there. In fact, there wasn't even cooks in the room. Completely confused, she walked deeper into the kictchen to try and find someone. "Walter?!" She called out aprehensively. Flipping on the light switch, she saw something she was'nt expecting. She growled menacingly at the intruders. When they started to advance on her, A blood curtling scream spilling out of her mouth, she fell to her knees in prayer that someone would come and help her out of her hopeless predictament as the intruders were closing in on her.  
  
Well, i purposely did those cliffhangers, so don't be criticing me on that. I hope you enjoyed it, and please read on and review. They really help with writers block.  
  
Hide under your table when the world ends. 


	7. Past Misgivings

Chapter 7

I don't own hellsing, so please don't sue me.

I want to let you know that this story is not going to be 20 chapters long, and I am probably going to end it pretty soon.

James was startled from his dream-like state in Integra's bed with the feminine scream that penetrated his entire being with fear. With the realization that the scream was not foreign, he jumped out of bed frantically yanking on a pair of pants. Coming to the source of the disturbance, he opened the door to a scene that chilled his body to his bones. Integra was backed up against a wall, and he knew that she had accidentally left her handgun in the bedroom in her rush. That was the first thing that had terrified him. The second thing was 5 freaks cornering her. There was one particuarily large freak that seemed like the leader of the group, and the other 4 were snickering behind him. As he stood there in shock, he watched as the leader pulled a machine gun out and pointed it at the love of his life. As if he were awakening from a dream, he realized the harsh reality of the situation and let the adrenaline and love take over his body. He could not let Integra die like this. Sprinting from his spot in the door to the leader, he flew through the air in a flying tackle that brought the freak down. Retching the gun out of the freak's hands in a frantic struggle, one of the onlookers brought out a smaller gun and shot James through the head, also killing the freak on the floor.

Integra watched the scene unfold in utter horror. Screaming, she flung herself to the floor beside James. Staring at his bloody dead face for a couple seconds, she growled "Over my dead body will they get away with this." She picked up the machine gun beside her and shot apart the rest of the drooling scumbags with a grimace on her lips and tears in her eyes. Kicking aside the corpses, she left the kitchen to seek her revenge.

Out in the hallway, Walter was standing in the midst of the mayhem. Freaks in various stages of dismemberment and death were littered on the floor. The angel of death was at work. Walter was amazing. He looked absolutely fascinating as his strings were whipping all around him, and freaks were falling in waves. With a burst of adrenaline, she took the gun and shot down 20 freaks in one frantic assault. By her estimate, there was about 150 there in total, and about 75 dead on the ground. Through the action she managed to see Seras, gunning down freaks also, doing her part, but no Alucard. She crushed skulls under her foot, and spat on corpses as she made her way closer to the action. In her burning hatred and searing anger, she probably killed 50 herself.

Finally. It was over. Integra sank to her knees in utter disbelief and shock of the hell she had just went though. Walter came up to her and sat down beside her. He put his arm around her shoulders and softly murmured "Come on now Sir Integra, it is all over now, no one is hurt."

Integra looked up at him with pain and tears in her eyes and managed to choke out "James is dead. He died protecting me." Swallowing the tears that invaded her eyes, she still managed to look like the distinguished head of hellsing.

Walter had a shocked expression on his face. He knew exactly what went on behind closed doors when Integra and James were in a room together. He knew exactly how much James meant to her. But there was no words for it. No words could help soften the pain that was probably eating her heart right now. All he could do for his master was sit with her on the dirty floor with her, listening to her racking sobs, with Seras Victora looking on.

**SO WHAT IS HAPPENING WITH ALUCARD?**

Alucard gasped in disbelief. A gorgeous raven haired beauty with blood red eyes was sitting there, lounging on a table, gazing at him with dreamy hooded eyes. An ancient vampire, as old as he.

Suddenly, a flicker of recognition ran through Alucard's red eyes which the ancient beauty picked up on.

"Yes, Alucard, it is me. You remember you're old partner... and wife whom you oh so unceremoniously left. As soon as you went all noble there you went... with Carmilla De Valois sitting in our manor, and then everyone knew that the wife of Vlad Tspesh had been left. I was a pity case! Of course you wouldn't even know how that felt... A whole legacy that we had built up had just been left in the dirt because of you. No one even knew who I was, because you just had to take all the credit for torturing mortals."

Alucard, after hearing Carmilla's little rant, simply tossed his head back and laughed. "Carmilla, you fool, what is you're point? It is over and done. Why are you even here? " Alucard turned his back on Carmilla to leave, but a hand as strong as steel stopped him.

Looking at the owner of the hand, Carmilla's eyes had gone from dreamy to murderous. "I am here to claim my revenge for centuries of shame! So now, finally, after years of anguish, you will meet your fate." Carmilla pulled out of her dress a 4 foot long samurai sword. Alucard never even had time to react. With one fell swoop, Alucard's head came rolling to the hard stone floor, followed by both arms and a leg. Thinking quick, Carmilla tossed his head into a burlap sack and his arms out the window. "You pitiful fool. You thought I wouldn't come back being pissed off for what you did to me? "She opened the bag and spat in Alucard's lifeless face. She turned to storm out of the room when a sudden squelch from within the bag stopped her. With confusion clouding her eyes and judgment, she dropped the bag and peered inside. A flock of bats burst out, knocking her down to her feet. Gasping in horror, she crawled towards the door as she saw the one thing in her life that would truly horrify her. Bats started pouring in the windows, and materializing from under the table in the middle of the room. When the bats stopped moving, there was Alucard, standing in the middle of the room, acting like nothing had happened, but pulling his jackal out of his coat.

"Stupid bitch" he muttered with a grimace on his face. With one silver bullet to Carmilla's gorgeous face, his problem was gone and dissolved in a pile of black dust on the ancient church floor. The last thing that she saw was the many eyed horrifying dog, snarling in her face.

Brushing a bit of dust off of his red coat, Alucard leapt out of the cathedral window grinning insanely, knowing his job was done. Walking down the lonely streets of London, he thought of his beloved master, and unexplainably felt fear course through his body. True fear. He hadn't felt that in a great many years, but he guessed that when it came to Integra, nothing should be taken for granted. Then suddenly, a thought struck him. What if Carmilla's sudden appearance was some sort of an elaborate plot to take away the thing he cherished most of all, and strip him of everything that mattered to him and destroy him completely? With panic, reasonable or not, he raced with supernatural speed to the Helling manor.

Ok, sorry this took so long to get out, but I got busy, and here it is. Please R&R, I really like the feedback. Look for me in Harry Potter Fanfic, I will be doing one of those soon too. See you soon

tearsofthemessiah


	8. Well, that was fast

Chapter 8

I do not own anything from hellsing, except for this plot that I made up.

Author's note: If you get uncomfortable with a touch of smut, then you should skip this chapter. It isn't that detailed, but, just to let you know.

Alucard stood in Integra's doorway, looking quietly at her beautiful sleeping form. As he stood there, he let his mind drift to the events that had occurred in the past hour.

He remembered running in the door, and finding the hellsing teams searching the house, and Walter and Seras comforting Integra and leading her to bed. Then Seras explained to him exactly what had happened, with a cool even voice. Alucard grinned in pride of his demonic offspring. He had taught her well.

Focusing his attention back on Integra, he opened her door and sat on her bed. Leaning closer, he realized that he was hearing muffled sobs from her. With slight shock that this was coming from head of hellsing, Alucard leaned over and patted her silky white blond hair.

All of the sudden, Integra rolled over, wiping her red and wet eyes. Alucard took her hand and tried to look at reassuring as possible, which was hard with situations being as they were, and he didn't really want to share all of the gritty details and upset Integra even more than she was.

Integra took a shaky breath and choked out "He died. Practically in my arms, and I didn't stop it. I just lost the love of my life, and I didn't stop it !" The tears in her eyes started up again, and Alucard couldn't think of anything to do."And you weren't there either... where were you anyway? I could have died, and James did die! Now that we are talking..." Integra paused apprehensively. "I know what happened with you and Seras."

With an awkward embrace, Alucard gave her a gentle pat on the back and a "there there master". Integra inhaled deeply all the scents that were familiar and unique to Alucard. Integra tilted her head and breathed in his ear "don't let go." She tightened her grip on him, and sobbed hysterically.

Seras Victoria chewed her nails furiously outside of the door, around the corner. How could Master think that the intimacy that they had shared was a mistake? And then Integra knew about it? With fury glowing in her blood red eyes, Seras turned around and stomped down to the dungeon to spend her night doing what she had been doing for many nights before.

Staring at the ceiling, with thoughts running through his mind like a dog after a rabbit, Walter swirled his wine around with unusual concentration. He had been sitting here ever since the teams came to sweep the manor. He was so worried, and for once in his life, he just plain and simple did not know what to do. He supposed that because it had to do with Integra, it was stumping him. How was he supposed to know what went on in a woman's mind? But this woman is his beloved master, and he had been hers for many long years.

"That's it." Walter declared with finality. "I am going to check on her." Walter chuckled to himself. Now he was talking to himself. Going up the stairs with a limp, due to his aching hip, Walter slyly opened Integra's door a crack and peeked in, and what he saw did not do justice for his aging heart.

There was Integra, intertwined with her pet, Alucard. "Well, that was fast." Walter grumbled under his breath. Maybe the little girl he used to give baths too had grown up into a whore bag, moving from one male to another, even in grief. With disgust and and closed mind, he closed the door and slouched off, making a mental note to chide Integra in the morning.

When Integra awoke in the morning, with the sun barely peeking through her heavy red curtains, she realized that Alucard was still in her arms. With a soft smile, she quietly ushered him back to his coffin in his own room. "Thank you" she called out the door, and she actually really meant it. Rolling over in her bed, she looked at the picture of James he had given her, and she read the little romantic ditty he had included.

To my love of my life

You're smile is greater than the force of 1000 moons, and you're beauty surpasses the night sky in it's glory. Remember that I love you and I will never leave you're side.

James Bilodeau

xoxoxoxox

Integra knew she should be nostalgic, but she just felt bitter for her loss. She reached and turned her last reminder over, never to be seen again. Getting up out of bed, she got dressed quickly, but this time she replaced her navy blue suit with black. It felt suitable.

As she walked by Walter's room, Walter perked up at the sight of her. He was just about to criticize her for her actions last night, but then saw the widows black. "Sir Integra, may I speak with you a moment? Walter got up and walked over to where Integra was impatiently waiting. "I am extremely sorry you're loss, but do you really think you had to spend the night with Alucard? I know that you probably did not do anything, with you're loss and grief and all, but after all, you are the head of hellsing and that is highly inappropriate."

Integra looked him over with her steel blue eyes, and harshly commented "I do hope you realize Walter, that I was highly distraught last night, and Alucard was simply there to comfort me. He was just there at the time, and I really didn't want to be alone. Absolutely nothing happened. We still have that master-slave relationship, so there is nothing to worry about."She gave him one final glare before storming off to her office, to fill out the paper work for last nights incident.

Walter sighed in submission and resumed his cleaning. "Guess some things will never change."

Integra sat down in her huge, vacant office, looked at all of the paperwork and cried. Seeing her loss on paper was more than she can bear. She read that the funeral was tommorow, and James would be having a formal one, with the hellsing team and the UK flag and everything. Well, he did like things simple, but he also liked them dignified. Sighing, she ploughed on with her paperwork, and tried to forget. In the process of trying to forget, she let her mind drift to Alucard. The vampire she could never have, or take.

How did he feel about her? Did he still remember her as the 12 year old, watching her father with adoring eyes, and soaking up the information about evil vampires and other supernatural beings? She knew that those days had long past.

She let her wandering hand follow her wandering mind, and reached down her shirt to her voluptuous breasts, feeling the evidence of time and womanhood. After giving them a wholehearted squeeze, she felt her slender stomach while thinking what Alucard could not like about her, his master. Exploring further to her full, but elegant hips, she realized herself that she had turned into a complete gorgeous woman, and no man should be able to resist her.

A sudden knock at the door pulled her mind back to reality, and her hands out of her trousers. It was Walter, carrying her dinner with an amused look on his face, like when he caught Integra in the cookie jar.

Walter gave a slight cough, and mentioned "If you are feeling lonely, I could fetch you certain... services, Sir Integra." Integra stood up, a deep red blush flooding her charming face, and pointed at the door with rage in her scream of protest of being intruded on.

"GET OUT NOW BEFORE YOU ARE SERVING YOUR HEAD ON A SILVER PLATTER! OUT OUT OUT!" Integra had a feral look in her eyes. Obviously, she did not like people to find out she had a natural libido, and was not above human beings.

With Walter slinking out the door with an undisguised chuckle, Integra sank down to her desk to led her burning red face cool and to brood some more about Alucard, and to determine why she was thinking about him when she was still heartbroken about James.

That was a little touch for all of you AI fans. If you can think of anything I can do for you to heighten you're reading pleasure, please review. No flames, they make me sad.


	9. What the hell?

Chapter 9 (finally!) WHAT THE HELL???

I do not own hellsing or any thing associated with hellsing paraphanalia

AN: Just a note to all the people who get pissed off with hellsing romances: Get over it, and open your minds to new possibilities! It could happen if they tried. And the whole master slave thing is kind of kinky if you think about it. Obviously Integra does not hate all vampires, or Alucard and Seras would not be in her presence. And I am the author, and it is my story, so I get the freedom of speech. I just had to get that off my chest.

Firing 3 perfect shots right into the target's forehead, Integra tossed her empty clip behind her as she fished in her pocket for a new one. "Finally" she muttered under her breath as she resumed her favorite activity in the world, other than watching

freaks heads blow up. As she again put her finger to her beloved trigger, she felt a cold breeze behind her. "Pet, what are you doing ? " she asked with a grimace as a smile. Pissed off was the only emotion she knew these days.

Alucard tipped his hat, and looked her over. Seeing furious eyes, and a loaded handgun, he decided she was not in a good mood. "Anything I can help you with Master? " Alucard asked innocently.

"Whats it to you? Why haven't you rotted away yet? "Integra snapped as her grip on her handgun tightened.

Alucard grinned insanely and slid over closer to Integra. "You know you are going to need me eventually right? You just keep on denying yourself the fact. I know things your stupid mortal mind cannot."

Integra simply smiled and fired the rest of her clip into Alucard's face. "Another comment like that, and its silver bullets." She shoved the gun back into her holster and stepped on the bit of black goo that had leaked out of Alucard as she left the range to go back to her never ending work.

As Alucard reformed seconds later, he stared at her retreating form sadly. She just wouldn't listen to him in her stubbornness. But whatever. He left the room to go and resume his daily activities, in the shadows of the manor. Lately, he had noticed that his vampiric intuition had developed quite a lot. Unfortunately, he still could not exactly everything that was going on always. But what he did know, is both he and Integra had to keep their eyes wide open, For there was something horrible happening right under their noses.

Seras sat on her chair, contemplating her diary that lay in front of her. She had some serious thinking to do. Chewing on her pencil, she looked at over what she had done so far, which followed the lines of " I can never face up to Master for what I have done, why must Integra interfere with his life all the time, the stupid whore, " and all throughout the self doubt that was coursing through her unliving body every minute of her life. No one would guess that she had a serious side, watching her giggle, like the little girl in girl guides who was trying to sell cookies, but just did not have the hang of it. If only the fools knew. She was much more complex than that, and before she had died and joined the special forces D11, she actually went to college, and when the horny professors were not looking up her skirt, she was actually quite respected. But now, she was the kitten, all over again. Sighing, she closed her diary and shoved it under her coffin pillow to go and see if there was any way she could help out around the manor.

Sitting in front of Integra's desk with his hands to his chin, he listened to the rustling of papers and the occasional sneer. "Sir Integra, is there something wrong? Usually you don't smoke this much."

Integra's face momentarily lost the look of bitterness and was replaced with worry. "Walter, Alucard has been telling me to watch my back... and I don't know what he means. He lately has been pretty good ever since the incident. Maybe he is trying to get me to do something... but what? " She took off her glasses and massaged her eyes, as she leaned back and sighed deeply. "What the hell is going on with this? I know I am feeling it too. Something... is not right. Can you feel it Walter? "

Walter peered at Integra sadly. "Sir Integra, I am afraid that is one problem I cannot help you with. Even if I could, I am sure fate would not have it that way this time." With that, stood up to go prepare dinner. As he went to close the door, he commented, " And smoking is bad for you health... In excess. "

Alucard was creeping down the hallway, looking for Integra when he saw a sullen figure dragging herself down the hallway. Upon seeing the Identity, he immediately stopped and stiffened. "Well. Police girl, you are looking well these days. Have you been drinking your blood? It sure shows."

Seras looked at him sadly. " Master, no matter how hard you try to keep me being the inferior one here, one day, I will grow stronger, and you will feel much differently towards me. " She continued her walk back to the grounds, where she was to train the recruits some more, and continue her temporary role as Commander.

Alucard stared down the hallway in confusion at her retreating form. "What the hell just happened there? " he puzzled in wonder. Shrugging it off, he stalked off to go piss off Integra till she did something other than mope around.This time though, he would make sure she didn't have any silver bullets to threaten him with.

OUTSIDE THE MANOR, MANY MILES AWAY IN THE OUTSKIRTS OF LONDON

In a lone church, whereno one had been to for many decades, a pile of blackened dust sat alone in one of the upstairs rooms. Nothing was really extraordinary about it, it sort of resembled black dirt. But then, the dust started swirling around on the floor, creating a mini dust devil that was contained in a small space. After a few minutes, the dust settled, and what was left behind lifted an ivory hand and swept a stray hair back into place. She looked around with her blood red, seductive eyes, and smiled. Yes, this time, she would succeed. It would suit her just fine. Turning to the seated figure in the corner, she smiled even wider. "Come my dear, we have plans to arrange. "

Sorry for the delay, please read and review. Flames only keep me warm in winter.


	10. When things go wrong

Chapter 10 WHEN THINGS GO WRONG

I do not own hellsing. I really wish I did though... sorry about the OOCness, I had to do it to make this story work. Please.. forgive me.

IN THE CATHEDRAL

Carmilla took a step towards the figure, and felt a flash of white hot anger run through her as she saw the hellsing emblem on the uniform of her comrade. Is all that did for her was remind her of Alucard, and his betrayal. Sneering in contempt, she tossed over a black dress for Seras to wear. "That will look much better on you I garentee my dear." Turning around so the new vampire could change quietly in privacy, she thought about how she was so embittered that she could not even keep her voice from being as icy as her hands. "I really must try to put some more emotion in my voice" she muttered in concentration. If she really was to do this, she must gain the trust of several allies. A tiny voice from the back of the room pulled her out of her daydreaming.

"Um.... Ma'am? I am finished changing. But what was the purpose of this?" Seras looked gorgeous in the tight fitting, black evening dress that faintly resembled the personality of the ancient woman she was talking to. But the presence of fear was still evident in her words.

Carmilla smiled, and taking a deep breath replied, "Please, my dear, don't ask questions. I am a stubborn woman, and I don't like the look of pretty girls being in mens clothes. " Carmilla felt that the response she gave her would work, even though the uniform she wore before was a far cry from manly. Thank goodness she was so naïve.

Strutting over to the nervous young one, Carmilla tilted her chin and smiled softly as she looked deep into Seras' eyes. She saw innocence, and a burning desire to prove herself to her master. She wanted to do so much, but she felt trapped, by standards, and her own feelings. She would do just fine in her plan to crush Alucard like the rotting cockroach he was. "No Life King my ass " she grumbled under her breath.

"What was that you said Ma'am ?" Seras asked apprehensively. She pulled the bottom of her dress down and picked up the bundle of papers that lay on the table in the middle of the room. Leafing through them, she saw blueprints of the hellsing manor, a package of everything about Alucard, and a shopping list of things that she needed to pick up. Uttering a small gasp of astonishment, she dropped the papers in disbelief. "Ma'am..." Seras stammered, "I thought you were not meaning to kill Alucard, just give him a lesson ? " Her eyes widened and grew watery as she thought of a life were the no life king didn't exist somewhere.

Carmilla made useless cooing noises to calm Seras. With a look of sympathy and pity very clear on her face, she replied, lying through her fangs, " Honey, we are not killing him, for he is already dead. What we are simply doing is ending what should have been ended many years ago. Alucard is a very evil vampire, and he will do nothing but screw up and ruin more lives. So it is up to us to do it hmm? " Carmilla finished her spiel with a questioning look, to suggest that to question her would be a fatal insult. She needed to make Seras understand that Alucard was the problem, and she was the solution. He was the parasite of the lifestyle of the vampire, a traitor for working with humans. The only way to deal with it, was to eliminate him. And Seras was beginning to understand.

Holding out her hand for Seras to take, Carmilla smiled as they descended the stairs to go shopping together.

BACK AT THE HELLSING MANOR

"Dammit! Shouted Integra, as she slammed her fists into her desk. Nothing was going right. She kept on sending out her men, as fast as she could deploy them, but still, the freaks were still coming. And seemingly in larger numbers than before. Who the hell was making them? And why? Sitting down in her chair rather hard, she picked up her cup of tea with a rather shaky hand. She had just heard the newest report, and it had really pissed her off. 12 men had died on this one. Way more than she expected. This was just getting way out of control. She could not have another incident happen. It might be Walter next, or even Seras, Alucard was indestructible, she did not have to worry about him. But what the hell was happening? She had to solve this, and solve it quick. Or who knows what else may happen.

A sharp tapping on the door alerted Integra from her self imposed worry prison. Respectfully opening the door, Walter crept in a dignified manner over to her desk, obviously intimidated by her stormy mood. Placing a stack of reports of recent freaks attacks happening around London, he gave her the look and quickly retreated before he faced the wrath of an Integra gone bad.

Glaring at the closed door, Integra silently hated that door for trapping her here, when she could be out doing something productive. Like disciplining Alucard. That was one problem she knew how to fix. After taking a swig of the decanter of brandy on her desk, she set out to go and find her pet.

After seeing his door swing open with some force, and a pissed off slightly tipsy Integra, Alucard decided that she was in a worse mood that usual. He stood up and removed his hat, and looked at her while feeling confusion to what she wanted. The confusion clouded his vision as he watched her pull out a silver dagger and stagger over to him, trying to walk in a straight line, and looking ridiculous doing so.

In Integra's perspective, she was doing something that she should have done a while ago, and this was making perfect sense. "Lay down you bastard of a vampire" she spat through clenched teeth.

Alucard smiled widely, laying down on his cold marble floor. Maybe she was finally taking up his offer, in the typical Integra way?

But as she started dragging the knife across his face and crooning " You have to learn how to behave, so I am going to teach you" Alucard realized she was a little mad. Laughing as the blood dripped down his face, he cried out "Cut me harder, you know you want to!" Integra sneered, and then dragged the knife down his chest.

She was semi intriged by the way the cuts disappeared instantly. She was more puzzled why he was laughing hysterically though. Maybe it was because she was just a pathetic human. "You need to behave and listen to me" she remarked as she slashed again, but with a bit more force.

Alucard stopped laughing and sat up, tipping Integra on her back. "Master, apparently you have not grasped the concept of I am a wild creature. I am only on a leash, but I am still wild. I will never behave. Get used to it." Sitting her up straight, and taking the knife away from her and putting it on a nearby table, he jumped out of a window to get out of "the house."

Integra stood up. Brushing a bit of dirt off of her shoulder, she left his room to go back to her office. So what if she couldn't change him? She would just make him regret that he wasn't complacent. Well, if the one thing her really cared about in the world was her and himself.......

Sorry that this is taking so long to update, but exam time is here, and german conjugations are crowding my brain.


End file.
